Into the West
by Hawk-mun269
Summary: A short tribute to the awesome relationship between Sam and Frodo. It starts at the house of the healer in Gondor and finishes with Sam sailing in Legolas' boat to Valinor.


/ A.N. Okay, so my friend sent me a copy of Into The West by Annie Lennox for Return of the King a few months back and I've been formulating a tribute to the absolutely amazing friendship between Frodo and Sam ever since. This is going to be very unlike any of the other stories I've written so far in that this relationship between Frodo and Sam is going to be completely plutonic, so if you're looking for smut, check my other stories, otherwise, enjoy. /  
  
/ DISCLAIMER: I have no rights to either JRR Tolkien's Return of the King or Into the West by Annie Lennox. /  
  
Into The West  
  
Frodo stirred from his deep sleep in the house of the healer in tee white city of Gondor. It seemed as though the past year had simply been a dream, everything was so fuzzy. He turned in the oversized bed, opening his eyes slowly. Sam. Sam was sitting on the floor watching Frodo sleep.  
"What are you doing, Sam?" He snapped out of his daze quickly and blood rushed to his cheeks. He reached to scratch his neck as his eyes feel to the hem of his gown.  
"Begging your pardon Mr. Frodo, but after so long... Seems strange to be separated, if you get my meaning sir." He moved as though to leave.  
"No Sam its okay, I understand completely." He petted the bed next to him as he moved over. "There's more then enough room here for the both of us, seeing as how it's not a bed made for us hobbits." A smile graced Frodo's lips in such a long time as Sam couldn't remember.  
He quickly climbed to his feet and crawled into bed next to Frodo, Frodo's arms quickly encircling him. "We'll always be together Sam, I'm not going anywhere. We've been through too much together to be separated now. Lay down your head, we both need to rest."  
They lay like that for what seemed an eternity, not sleeping but thinking of the fact that there was no need to keep watch anymore, no sleepless menace to keep guard for. For the first time in over a year they could honestly relax. They knew of the celebrations they would be expected to take part in and that eventually they would have to return home, and try to pick up the broken pieces of a lost life. For now though, they could lay together content in the fact they were together and would be for a long while yet. "You know, I don't think anyone ever expected us to succeed, Mr. Frodo. They wanted us to, of course but I don't think anyone, not even ourselves, expected to have to make the trip home one day." Sam sighed and turned to look at Frodo out of the corner of his eye. "You're absolutely right Sam, but we did finish it, and now we have to go on some how... I'm glad I have you here to hold me." Frodo gave him a friendly squeeze before letting head fall into the pillow. "We should sleep... No need to think of the journey now that it's over." Sam relaxed himself, listening to Frodo's breath slow into an even rhythm before letting himself finally give up the part of ever vigilant sentry and drifting into sleep himself.  
  
Tears slide down Sam's face, he felt almost deceived by Frodo, standing here at the last boat to leave for Valinor, "Why though Mr. Frodo? You said you weren't going no where."  
"Sam, my dear Sam. You shouldn't cry, we'll meet again one day I'm sure, and then we'll be together until the very end of our days. You've so much more to do with your life. Think of Elanor, what would her life be without you? There's no need for these." Frodo wiped the tears from his cheeks. "When we meet again you'll have nothing more to fear and we'll be free to be together with nothing to hold us back."  
Frodo turned from Sam at that moment to the boat, to his future and to the white gulls turning overhead. The sun was setting in this land and the moon was rising in another, fairer land. A land Frodo would soon call home.  
Sam lunged and wrapped his arms around Frodo before he could take that final step. His greatest fear was coming to pass. Frodo was leaving and was going to forget about him forever. "Please, M. Frodo, don't go."  
"This isn't the end Sam, it's only the beginning, you'll see. I have to leave, there's nothing left for me to do, I have nothing left to offer to this world. Save for what's in that book to teach you. Maybe you'll understand once you read it. But soon enough we'll be together again." He squeezed Sam's arm without looking back, knowing that if he looked back he would hate himself forever for hurting Sam like this. He took the step onto the boat.  
The angle of the sun on the water made everything seem silver, even the white cliffs seemed to reflect the shinning surface of the water. Now that he was on the boat, he turned back. Pip and Merry turning away back to their ponies while Sam wiped at his cheeks, taking deeps breaths. He waved to Sam, knowing someday soon they would be together again.  
Finally Sam turned to leave, breaths calming, the thought of his wife and baby cheering him slowly. Though the thought of seeing his dear Mr. Frodo again made him smile, the thought of the long years before then made his eyes prickle with unshed tears. He would be strong and live for what was still dear to him.  
  
Finally, after so long Sam saw the white shores, the water was Silver with the setting sun, the same as it had been the last day he saw Frodo. Would his long lost friend still be living? Surly the elves would have Mr. Frodo wait for him?  
There were ships, endless ships, grey ships, putting out their nets for the night before going into the west to their homes. Legolas came to his shoulder, "We'll be docked soon enough my young friend, and you'll see your companion not long after."  
Sam gave a heavy sigh and smiled up to the elf prince. These last few hours would be the longest of all the time spent apart from Frodo, but it would be the most joyous reunion. Sam smiled and went below deck to gather his things while he kept telling himself it was just a little longer before he'd be held again and be able to sleep a real sleep.  
  
/ Be notified that there was no one available to beta this for me so I'm sorry if there's infinite errors in it. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Should review sine I live off of them. Thanks for reading anyway. / 


End file.
